Timeline of Events
This is to chronicle the in-universe events that have happened since the server's formation. 2016 October *'October 15:' Hadrian Potter and Donald Trump have a presidential debate. November *'November 6:' Hadrian Potter wins the 2016 Presidential Election. 2017 January *'January 20:' Hadrian Potter sworn into office. April *'April 3: '''President Potter releases State of The Union Address 2018 May *'May 24:' The Green and Democratic parties merge to form the Green-Democrats 2019 May *'May 15: Potter sits down for talks with Kim Jong-In. 2020 May *'''May 6: American Communist Party founded November *'November 5:' Ralph Northam wins the 2020 Presidential Election against Rick Perry. December * December 16: 'The Liberty and Justice Party splits off the Libertarian Party 2021 January *'January 20: ' Ralph Northam sworn into office. February * '''February 3: 'New American Unity Party is founded March *'''March 20: The Constitution Party is founded. May *'May 15: 'The Thomson Decision happens. July *'July 10: 'Ralph Northam and Hannes Thomson assassinated *'July 20: '''Vice President Henry Wallace succeeds Ralph Northam as President August *'August 1: West Texas breaks free, starting the Texas War of Independence *'August 3: '''Henry Wallace nukes El Paso, resigns, and is arrested by the U.N. **Francesco Petrosillo becomes interim president October *'October 9: The Liberty and Justice Party and the Constitution Party merge into the Liberty and Constitution Party November *'November 2: '''West Texas reabsorbed. 2022 February *'February 19:' The Liberty and Constitution Party splits up into the two original parties. October *'October 16: ' Weber Hobo sworn into office. November *'November 1: ' Mitt Romney incites rebellion in California. *'November 5:' Republican Party becomes United Right Party December *'December 27:' One America Party founded. 2023 February *'February 22:' The Green-Democratic Party merges into the New American Union Party April *'April 8:' The Liberty and Justice Party is disestablished November *'November 3rd:' The LMD Outbreak begins. 2024 February *'February 17 - February 25:' The Song Riot occurs. March *'March 30:' Potter Industries and Song Pharmaceuticals create vaccine for LMD May *'May 12:' The last new case of LMD is reported. June *'June 19:' First Presidential Debate. *'June 29:' Mohammad Ikram kills himself in custody. October *'October 15: Second Presidential Debate. *'October 24: 'Amercan Communist Party goes defunct. November *'''November 6: Mike Pence wins the 2024 Presidential Election. **Recount occurs and Pence still president. December *'December 4:' The New Communist Party of America is founded. 2025 January *'January 2:' Phil Holloway founds the 4th Era of the Klu Klux Klan. *'January 5:' New American Communist Party founded. *'January 18:' National Social German Worker's Party is founded. *'January 20:' Mike Pence and Harry Weiner are inaugurated as President and Vice President. February *'February 19: '''Adolf Hitler is arranged for trial by the ICC. *'February 20:' Adolf Hitler is tried by the ICC. **NSDAP is defunct. **NACP is defunct. *'February 23:' Technocracy Party is founded *'February 25:' Muslim Brotherhood overthrows Sisi in Egypt. March *'March 20: Cairo Hostage Crisis begins. April *'''April 3: Cairo Hostage Crisis ends. **Secretary of the Army George Roosevelt resigns. October *'October 2: 'Song Kim-San awarded Nobel Peace Prize for her work with the Clean Water Initiative. December *'December 6:' Congress convenes in a special session to overturn EO 13870. **Technocracy Party goes defunct. 2026 January *'January 9:' George Roosevelt changes his name to Martin Henriksen. February *'February 26:' Representative Jon Longballs dies of dysentery on his way to Oregon. June *'June 10:' June Cyber-attack happens. October *'October 27:' American National Bolshevik Party founded . 2027 May *'May 1:' All Syndicalist Convention is founded . June *'June 15:' Timofei Dnoekri wins United Right presidential nomination. *'June 28:' The Native Nationalist Party is founded. July *'July 28:' Rand Paul wins Libertarian Party presidential nomination. *'July 30-31:' NAUP hosts its own national convention. **Timofei Dnoekri announces David Seimer as running mate .for the United Right **Bidziil Hatathli announces Karonhyawake Tekaronhonte has his presidential running mate for the Native Nationalist Party **Song Kim-Il wins the NAUP presidential nominee. September *'September1: '''NNP candidates declared ineligible. *'September 10:' Mike Pence dies of complications due to surgery. **Harry Wiener sworn in as President *'September 23:' Timofei Dnoekri resigns as Secretary of Defense under Wiener. October *'October 29:' Song Kim-Il announces Lenovich Hughes as her running mate. 2028 September *'September 15th: Martin Henriksen does diesof a heart attack . October *'''October 12th: Timofei Dnoekri drops out of the race, and declares support for Rand Paul. **Quaker Oates shoots Timofei Dnoekri. *'October 26th: 'Timothy Allen implicated in the shooting of Timofei **Arrangement for Allen and Oats November *'November 7th:' Song Kim-Il wins the 2028 Presidential Election. December *'December 30th: '''The United Right Party changes back to the Republican Party. 2029 January *'January 20: Song Kim-San and Lenovich Hughes are sworn in. February *'''February 25: United Grand Lodge of the United States is founded. *Freemason Caucus founded. April *'April 21:' United States v. Timothy Allen **Supreme Court rules KKK holding offices is ill advised. *'April 23: '''Timothy Allen murdered in jail. June * '''June 1: 'Robert J. Bentley Jr. dies of liver failure. July *'July 15: '''Native Nationalist Party goes defunct. *'July 29:' San Francisco Bombing occurs. October *'October 22: Bara Bibi is implicated in the San Francisco bombing. *'''October 23: Bidi's house is raised and he's arrested. **His is tried and sentenced to life in prison. *'October 28:' United States v. One America and the KKK **One America is disbanded **KKK is disbanded 2030 April *'April 15:' Simon Anderson drives a bomb loaded car into the Capitol Building. June *'June 11: 'Timofei Dnoekri passes away in his New York mansion **Francois Dnoekri is elected to be the Papacy *'June 19:' Dave Lincoln is announced missing. *'June 21:' Dave Lincoln is found. September *September 25: Syria launches chemical weapons, beginning the Syrian-Iraqi War 2031 June *'June 14:' Atlanta Bombing occurred. *'June 17:' New York City Bombing occurred. July *'July 22:' Song Kim-Il resigns due to heath problems. **Lenovich Hughes is inline. **Hughes walks away. **Rand Paul is now inline for the presidency. *'July 27: The Democratic Party splits from the New American Union Party. **Robert Tarantino died in his sleep. **Federalist Party founded. **Populist Party founded. *'July 28:' Rand Paul is sworn in as president. August *'August 24:' New American Union Party disbands. November *'November 14: 'Song Kim-Il dies of uterine cancer. 2032 April *'April 28:' Gas pipe explosions in West Virginia and Maryland. May *'May 15:' Samuel Ahmadi confirmed for Associate Justice. July *'July 23:' First Presidential Debate occurs. August * August 28: 'Landmark Supreme Court Case ''US V. Kids Meal Reform Act ''rules that the Supreme Court has the power to review bills under the equity clause and that the Kids Meal Reform Act is unconstitutional. November *'November 2: '''2032 Presidental Election David Seimer and Greg Degurechaff win the election. 2033 January * '''January 16: '''Populist Supporters coup New Mexico, New York, Texas, Florida, and California in protest of the 2032 election. * '''January 17: '''The siege of Washington D.C. starts and ends on January 17, with a decisive American victory against the rebels. * '''January 18: '''Huey Long and Rajesh Khan, leaders of the revolt are arrested. * '''January 20: '''David Seimer and Greg Degurechaff sworn in as President and Vice President respectfully. February * '''February 2: '''Dave Lincoln kidnapped, then released. * '''February 10: ''US V. Semi-Automatic Weapons Ban'' rules Representative Bennington's gun control bill as unconstitutional. * February 12: '''The Sino-Indian War breaks out in Kashmir and TIbet. * '''February 24: '''Sino-Indian War concludes, with an Indian victory. 2034 February * '''February 3: '''Hurricane Brendan hits the United States. November * '''November 8: '''2034 midterm elections held. * '''November 18: '''Dave Lincoln seceeds with Texas and Nevada. * '''November 27: '''Phil Holloway and the KKK break out and capture Baton Rouge. December * '''December 5: '''Alice Weidel, Phil Holloway and Dave Lincoln are captured and jailed. * '''December 10: '''Second Civil War ends in American victory. * '''December 31: server reset Category:Timeline